


Akuma

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creepy, Drunkenness, M/M, No Lube, Quickies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Per Toma, Ohno era sempre stato un punto di domanda.
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Ohno Satoshi





	Akuma

**~ Akuma ~**

Per Toma, Ohno era sempre stato un punto di domanda.

Non erano mai state molte le occasioni in cui lui e il più grande si erano ritrovati insieme, e quando anche era successo non erano mai rimasti da soli, ragione per la quale poteva contare sulle dita di una mano le volte in cui si erano rivolti la parola.

Anche adesso che si erano ritrovati a girare un drama insieme, a dire il vero, il più grande non si era mostrato essere un gran parlatore.

Ascoltava, però, e sembrava anche sinceramente interessato quando lo faceva, e fino a quel punto ad Ikuta era capitato spesso di lasciarsi andare con lui, fino a raccontargli molto di sé senza sapere quasi niente di lui.

Erano usciti insieme, quella sera, il più grande gli aveva detto che per una volta si sarebbe comportato da bravo senpai e gli avrebbe offerto qualcosa da bere.

C’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, gli era parso, ma non si era soffermato troppo su quel genere di sensazione.

Era strano del resto stare in sua compagnia subito dopo le riprese, quando ancora si trascinava dietro l’aura del suo personaggio, e quell’apparenza demoniaca che Toma faticava a separare dalla realtà.

Non gliel’aveva reso affatto facile, Ohno.

Erano al quarto o quinto bicchiere, ormai.

Forse anche qualcuno in più.

Il più grande ridacchiava senza motivo, di tanto in tanto, per poi tornare serio a fissare Toma negli occhi mentre quest’ultimo parlava senza un reale intento, semplicemente per far fronte a quel silenzio che insieme ad Ohno era insopportabile.

Fu arrivati al sesto bicchiere – o forse era il settimo o l’ottavo, davvero non ricordava – che il più grande si alzò senza dire una parola, diretto verso i bagni.

Toma lo guardò allontanarsi, e dopo qualche attimo lo vide voltarsi verso di lui e fargli un cenno, prima di sparire oltre la porta.

Rimase fermo qualche secondo, continuando a dirsi che probabilmente se lo era unicamente immaginato, eppure la curiosità di scoprire se fosse vero o meno era troppa, e troppo era il livello di alcool nel proprio sangue, e proprio non riuscì a trattenersi dal raggiungerlo.

Il più grande aveva la schiena poggiata contro il muro e le braccia conserte, segno che lo stava aspettando davvero, che Toma non si era lasciato ingannare, che...

Non rifletté troppo sulle implicazioni, e lasciò che l’altro si protendesse verso di lui con uno scatto troppo agile per qualcuno che aveva bevuto così tanto, scambiando le loro posizioni e mandandolo con la schiena contro il muro, avvicinandosi a baciarlo senza alcuna grazia, cercando la sua lingua con la propria e il suo corpo con le mani, lasciandole risalire oltre la maglietta del più piccolo mentre questi trovava la lucidità necessaria a volersi almeno spostare dentro uno dei cubicoli, temendo che qualcuno potesse entrare e scoprirli.

O interromperli, che poi era il suo reale timore.

Non si dissero alcunché, il silenzio mozzato unicamente dagli sporadici gemiti di Toma mentre Ohno lo liberava di fretta dei pantaloni, costringendolo a voltarsi contro la parete e facendo altrettanto, baciandogli la schiena e facendo presa sui suoi fianchi prima di spingersi dentro di lui, brutale.

Toma sapeva che il giorno dopo avrebbe fatto un male dell’inferno, ma in quel momento l’alcool era sufficiente ad ovattare il dolore, a renderlo piacevole, a fargli sentire ogni centimetro di Ohno dentro di sé mentre si muoveva velocemente e senza alcuna cura.

Portò una mano al proprio sesso, sapendo che l’altro non l’avrebbe fatto, e si mosse al medesimo ritmo delle spinte del più grande dentro di lui, cercando di soffocare un grido quando raggiunse l’orgasmo, scoprendo dopo poche altre spinte che il più grande non ne ebbe bisogno, lasciandosi semplicemente andare ad un verso strozzato mentre si svuotava dentro di lui.

Gli ci volle qualche secondo per tornare padrone di sé, e non lo era nemmeno del tutto, ma quando finalmente riuscì a guardare di nuovo Ohno negli occhi sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena nel vedere ancora quello sguardo, nel vedere ancora quel demone sul suo viso, e quasi trasalì.

Si passò le mani davanti al volto, cercando di sorridergli e di ignorare ancora una volta quella sensazione.

Ci avrebbe pensato il giorno dopo, lucido, sobrio e con i suoi rimpianti.

Era la sua immaginazione. E quella sera non voleva più pensarci. 


End file.
